No esperaba eso
by Lupu
Summary: Tras enterarse de un hombre con la voz mas hermosa y angelical que pudiera existir, Sir Castiel y Sir Lyssandro deciden aventurarse a un recorrido en Ferrara-Italia, pero Sir Lyssandro no imaginaba lo que pasaria
1. Curiosidad

Este es mi tercer fic de yaoi, espero que les guste  
**Personajes: **Lysandro, Castiel, Nathaniel, Sucrette **  
****Género:** Yaoi3  
_Inspirado en el juego de Otome *Corazón de melón*  
_**La idea me surgió de mi hermano cuando escuchaba un castrado, el no la iva a usar asi que me dejo hacer la historia :3  
**

* * *

Iba el siglo XVII, el Reino Unido de Gran Bretañae Irlanda era gobernado por George I. Los nobles de Gran Bretaña, Lyssandro Drummond e Irlanda del Norte, Castiel Connolly; se aburrían de la cotidiana y frívola vida de un noble; al no tener muchas funciones laborares; deciden bagamente entablar una conversación sobre un tema algo religiosamente irónico; habían oído varias historias sobre algunos hombres con voces tan bellas como las de un ángel, ambos quedan maravillados con la idea y deciden investigar más profundamente sobre este interesante relato.  
Al descubrir que el relato era cierto, y más aun descubrir su ubicación, sin dudarlo decidieron viajar, con el fin de saciar su sed de curiosidad y aburrimiento.  
-Estará bien el hecho de que hagamos esta travesía, por un simple rumor?-pregunto el agobiado albino.  
-No creo que necesiten nuestra presencia por estos lugares, de todas maneras no tiene importancia alguna, no pueden decirnos que hacer y que no hacer  
- Eso sugieres, espero que estés en lo acertado  
-Partiremos tras la puesta del sol- dijo el pelirrojo intentando guardar un par pertenecías en una valija  
-In formaremos a la corte, para que anuncien nuestra llegada, nos hospedaremos en tus aposentos o en los míos ?  
-Ya los he informado e iremos a mis aposentos, será más cómodo o si lo prefieres puedes ir a los tuyos.  
Luego de pasar toda una tarde organizando las maletas, llego la hora de la partida; llevaron consigo solo un par de pertenencias, entre ellas los preciados libros de Sir Lyssandro y los bellos instrumentos musicales de Sir Castiel, también muchas mudas de ropas, un par de sirvientes y guardias, no eran necesarios traductores ya que ambos hablaban muy bien el Italiano; el sol termino de ocultarse en el horizonte y dando paso a la noche partieron, en la absoluta obscuridad.  
Pasaron los días, no era un camino corto eran varios pueblos y ciudades por los que debían pasar, no les agradaba mucho el tener que viajar por tierra; pero los constantes corsarios ingleses que merodeaban las aguas atemorizaban a ambos y la vista de las bellas ciudades aledañas le fascinaban a Sir Lyssandro; la ida a su destino no fue muy placentera pues varios contratiempos la llegada se retraso por 2 días, al final de cuentas pudieron llegar su tan esperado destino, las hermosas calles que eran iluminadas por el radiante sol hacían ver un monumento arquitectónico de carácter inigualable, las hermosas capillas los bellos campos todo les resultaba nuevo y único a los viajeros.  
-Os seáis bien venidos a Ferrara- le dijo su guardia al abrirles la puerta de su carruaje  
Las sirvientas bajaban todos los objetos del carruaje para trasladarlos a las respectivas habitaciones, también varias se encargaban de limpiar los aposentos de Sir Castiel, el cual más le servía a la corte como centro social que como residencia, la última vez que ambos estuvieron allí fue para la celebraciones del cumpleaños número 18 de Sir Castiel, ya habían pasado unos 4 años y la residencia estaba muy descuidada, por suerte las habitaciones aun permanecían en su estado original mientras que la fachada de la residencia, tenía un estado lamentable y deplorable, mandaron a varios especialistas a repararlas pero al parecer el tiempo hace estragos en las cosas.  
- Te había advertido sobre esto-menciono Sir Lyssandro, muy agobiado por el viaje  
-Lo sé debí obedecer a tus sugerencias-Sir Castiel podía ser algo descuidado e independiente, por lo que no obedecía a las sugerencias que le daban, ese era uno de sus más grandes defectos y a la vez una de sus más grandes virtudes- al menos aun es habitable  
-Por lo pronto solo podremos quedarnos en las habitaciones, ha sido una larga travesía y deberíamos reposar incluyéndolos-dijo Sir Lyssandro señalando a los sirvientes y guardias  
Nadie podía soportar el cansancio por el largo e incomodo viaje, todos fueron a sus habitaciones a excepción de los guardias que decidieron vigilar las entradas para garantizar la seguridad de todos; Sir Lyssandro y Sir Castiel, fueron a sus habitaciones ambos muy cansados, Sir Castiel se dejo caer en su cama, mientras que Sir Lyssandro no dejaba de imaginar aquella hermosa voz, el había podido presenciar algunos conciertos de grandes cantantes pero nunca a la de un hombre, en especial de alguien que dijeron que tenia voz de ángel.  
Ya había sido todo perfectamente planeado por una de sus sirvientas; Sucrette Barnabé, una joven que tuvo la desgracia de caer en la pobreza en épocas de crisis, proveniente de Francia esta joven no se limitaba en ayudar a sus nuevos amos; ella ya había provisto los boletos para la gran función, que se llevaría acabo en 3 días, también les tenia una buena nueva que se las mencionaría una ves que se encuentren reposados.

* * *

**Esta medio cortita pero ya subiré mas capítulos, tampoco no se si guste , si les gusto subire otro capitulo la otra semana y finalmente el lemon :3**


	2. Que extraño se siente

**Espero que les guste este capitulo intente se lo mas exactamente precisa en los términos históricos aunque hay posibilidades que la haiga cagado en alguna parte**

* * *

La primera noche en la residencia de Sir Castiel fue incomoda; las camas aunque estables, eran muy polvorientas, en los pasillos corrían vientos que generaban sonidos espectrales y tal vez lo peor de todo los ronquidos de Sir Castiel; la mayoría no pudo dormir bien debido al gran estruendo que este produjo, además de que estos duraron la mayor parte de la noche, fuera de eso la noche fue muy agradable y apacible.

Al llegar la mañana, se produjo un gran alboroto en toda la residencia; las sirvientas limpiando y sacudiendo el polvo, los guardias cambiando turnos, los chefs cocinando y el ruido matutino de las calles alborotaba todo el lugar; Sir Castiel, que no estaba muy acostumbrado a madrugar, no tuvo de opción más que despertar del profundo sueño que tenia, ya muy irritado decidió buscar a Sir Lyssandro que se encontraba en la habitación de al lado.

Sir Lyssandro, que de alguna manera no había sentido el ruido entre sueños, y yacía plácidamente, envuelto en sus cobijas.

-Lyssandro- susurro el pelirrojo, intentando despertarlo- despierte, el sol ya ha salido- Sir Castiel sabía que era de mala fortuna despertar a alguien de golpe por lo que intento hacerlo lo más apaciblemente posible.  
-zZzZzZz – Lyssandro aun padecía dormido, su rostro se veía cansado.  
- Al parecer el viaje lo agoto más de lo esperado- dijo el pelirrojo- DESPIERTE¡  
-Sir Lyssandro despertó sobresaltado al oír el grito de Castiel entre sueños- No podrías haberme despertado con más tranquilidad.  
-Eso he intentado, pero su sueño era tan profundo como un agujero, ya cámbiese aun tenemos cosas que hacer hoy.  
-Eh? Como cuales, a menos que sean de importancia bíblica, no pienso moverme- la verdad Sir Lyssandro se había desvelado y se encontraba sumamente cansado.  
-Sucrette nos plano un recorrido, deberíamos presentarnos .  
-Tienes razón, sal de mi recamara, voy a arreglarme- Sir Lyssandro acostumbraba a dormir en pantalones rotos sin camisa, ya que el calor de las mantas y las incomodas pijamas le molestaban.

Sir Castiel salió de la habitación; esperando a que no se tomara mucho tiempo en prepararse; luego de lo que parecieron 30 minutos Sir Lyssandro salió de su recamara ya vestido, encaminándose ya ambos hacia el comedor donde les esperaba un desayuno; la casa se encontraba mucho más limpia que el dia anterior, debido a que las sirvientas limpiaron mucho antes del amanecer.

-Buen dia mis señores-Les saludo Sucrette al ver que entraban al comedor.  
-Excelente trabajo con la limpieza de la residencia todo se ve impecable-Sucrette aparte de ser una sirvienta era la encargada general de todo aquello que hacían cada una ellas, cada tarea domestica era minuciosamente planeado por ella.  
-Espero que la comida este igual de buena- Dijo Sir Castiel, ya que en su viaje las pocas raciones de comida que había tenido lo habían dejado hambriento.  
-Espero que sea de su preferencia, con su permiso me retiro.  
Sir Castiel y Sir Lyssandro se sentaron y devoraron feroz mente su comida, nunca hubo noble mas hambriento; ya que su última comida decente fue como 5 días atrás; luego de terminada su voraz merienda, Sucrette mando a llamar a un carruaje. Ambos nobles muy augustos con el buen trabajo de su leal sirvienta, la invitaron cortésmente a subir al carruaje con ellos a acompañarlos a la función de canto que se daría horas más tarde.

El recorrido a través de Ferrara, había sido definido en varios sectores; Un recorrido corto a través de las murallas de la ciudad; de las cuales se veían en forma tan solida y resistente que ni el mismo Dios las tumbaría; luego un pasaje por Castillo del Este, que contaba con cuatro torres defensivas y rodeado de un foso de agua estancados en bellos jardines exteriores que se podían ver a través de las rejas de la residencia que se encontraba en el centro de la cuidad; luego pasar a través de la sede de la Biblioteca Cívica Ariostea; dentro del mismo sector se encontraba la Universidad de Ferrara; el Duomo, que era adornado por columnas en espirales, la Virgen María esculpida en piedra bellamente puesta sobre un altar que iba encima de la puerta en el cual habían talladas de Ángeles y Santos ; Monastero del Corpus Domini y finalmente ir a el Teatro comunale de Ferrara, donde seria la tan esperada función que Sir Castiel y Sir Lyssandro.

Sucrette había mandado a llevar 2 trajes de gala a uno de los camerinos de el Teatro, para que ambos pudieran cambiarse sus ropas y lucir elegantes en la función; al ser nobles y mas haber venido de tan lejos solo para presenciar ese espectáculo les recibió abiertamente.

Ambos se encaminaron hacia el camerino la decoración era hermosa una alfombra de color carmesí cubría los pisos, mientras que tapices carmesí con tonos dorados cubrían una pared de color crema; caminaron a través de estas hermosas decoraciones hacia el tercer vestidor del lado derecho del corredor; al pasar por allí un chico de cabellos amarillos salía del otro lado de los pasillos tenía una mirada algo perdida entre las nubes, con la mirada dirigirá hacia el piso; vestía unas mayas y una camisa holgada junto con unos adornos no muy comunes, que lo hacían lucir como un ángel.  
Sir Castiel, sin tomarle mucha atención al asunto se dirigió directamente al camerino, mientras que Sir Lyssandro se quedo estático debido al aspecto de aquel extraño hombre, era raramente atractivo con ojos color miel, cabello amarillo ligeramente despeinado, piel blanca con tonos ligeramente rosados sobre sus mejillas; aun que solo fue de simple vista Sir Lyssandro noto perfectamente cada detalle de su rostro.

''Nunca había visto mas belleza en un hombre''- pensó Sir Lyssandro, Espera que he dicho? No puedo tener esos pensamientos y menos aun de un hombre- Que estoy pensando? – estas palabras le habían salido de su boca sin pensar, lo que genero una pequeña risa del atractivo hombre de pelo amarillo y un ''Apresurece'' de parte de Sir Castiel.  
Sir Lyssandro apresuro el paso, evitando que el sonrojo en su rostro se notara, mientras que sus palpitaciones se podían sentir en todo su cuerpo a la vez.

-Que te ha pasado?-pregunto Sir Castiel al ver el rostro, oculto por ambas manos de Lyssandro  
-El polvo de las habitaciones, me han enfermado- fue lo único que se le pudo ocurrir a Sir Lyssandro el miedo de que alguien siquiera sospechara sus pensamientos lo aterraba el era un hombre de Dios y cosas como esas no podían ser vistas, oídas o pensadas por alguien asi.

* * *

**Perdón por no haber subido a tiempo la novela no creí que 40 personas las leerían realmente me alegra :D subiré el lemon probablemente la próxima semana aun que tendré que practicar escribiendo haber que tal me sale soy mejor escribiendo escenas cursis y románticas pero lemon con vino 8T practicare**


	3. Muy ebrio para hablar

**ADVERTENCIA: Esto tiene tanto relleno como una empanada**

* * *

-Entrare primero a cambiarme yo de acuerdo?- pregunto Sir Castiel al atontado albino.  
-Si claro, pero no demore.

Sir Castiel, entro al camerino; mientras que Sir Lyssandro esperaba a que no se tomara mucho tiempo, a lo lejos veía como se alejaba el muchacho de pelos rubios ¿Quién era? -A juzgar por las ropas ha de ser algún cantante –Pensó; Sir Lyssandro.  
Luego de lo que parecieron unos 20 minutos Sir Castiel salió con un elegante traje de gala; una chaqueta negra, pantalones negros, una camisa roja carmesí y unos zapatos negros muy limpios y lustrados.  
-Que le parece?  
-Se ve muy bien.  
-Solo eso?  
-Emm.. Si solo eso.  
-Bueno, su traje esta allí dentro cámbiese.  
El camerino; tenía un gran espejo, un armario en la parte de atrás y un tocador de maquillaje; no era muy grande lo suficiente para 19 personas cupieran sin problema, pero para Sir Lyssandro no era muy espaciosa. Se dirigió al armario había un colgador vacio y otro que tenía una chaqueta negra, unos pantalones negros, una camisa blanca, unos zapatos negros en la parte de abajo y un pañuelo turquesa ; que por cierto era el color favorito de Sir Lyssandro; y en el otro había un precioso vestido blanco simple, con toques negros y unos zapatos algo gastados debajo; Sir Lyssandro no le tomo importancia y se desvistió , para colocarse el traje, al terminar se vio en el espejo, realmente se veía muy bien con eso, doblo sus ropas y la guardo en un cajón.  
Sir Lyssandro salió del camerino; y se encontró con Sucrette y Sir Castiel charlando, muy animada mente.  
-Ya salió del camerino, bien Sucrette puede entrar a cambiarse.  
-Ella también estará en la función?  
-Si, como acompañante para eso le mande a hacer un vestido, pero los zapatos no les los pude conseguir y ella trajo los que pudo.  
-Ya veo.  
Luego de un par de minutos y una silenciosa espera, Sucrette salió, luciendo aquel hermoso vestido; que le encajaba perfectamente en su pequeño cuerpo; el cual era adornado por su negro cabello.  
-Valla se te ve hermoso-Dijo Sir Castiel  
-Le queda muy bien- Le elogió Sir Lyssandro  
-Gracias, vallamos a nuestros asientos la función comenzará n un par de minutos

Sucrette, los guio atreves de los vestidores hasta la entrada del teatro; donde pasaron un tumulto de gente entusiasmada por ver la función; subieron unas escaleras hasta uno de los balcones del teatro, en el que solo había dos asientos.  
-A lo olvide solo pedí dos asientos, Dios que tonta soy lo lamento-Dijo Sucrette cubriéndose la cara muy apenada.  
-No hay problema Sucrette yo me quedare parado usted siéntese-Era la primera vez que Sir Castiel se mostraba caballeroso con alguna mujer.

El espectáculo comenzó, la orquesta comenzó a tocar, dirigidos por el director de orquesta; primero sonaron los violines, luego los chelos, seguidos por el resto de los instrumentos; luego las cortinas se abrieron, dejando a la vista un carruaje y a un hombre sobre este, el que empezó a cantar en un tono muy agudo, las palabras que este pronunciaba no eran comprendidas por Sir Lyssandro, pero disfruto mucho escucharlas; el escenario estaba muy distante de donde él se encontraba por lo que no pudo distinguir bien su rostro aunque le resultaba algo familiar, ya descubriría luego el porqué.  
La función termino al cabo de 3 horas, tiempo en el que Sir Castiel permaneció parado he incomodo, Sucrette maravillada por la bella armonía de la canción y Lyssandro estupefacto, al no recordar a quien pertenecía aquel rostro.  
-Sir Castiel, Sir Lyssandro recuerdan que les iba a presentar al cantante síganme por aquí

Sucrette los guio a través de los camerinos; en los que habían estado hacia un par de horas; siguieron de largo hasta el último camerino, en el cual Sucrette golpeo la puerta con la muñeca para le abrieran las puertas. La puerta fue abierta desde dentro.  
-Sucrette, a venido sola?-dijo alguien que permanecía oculto detrás de la puerta.  
-Con los caballeros que dije que le presentaría, podemos ingresar?  
-Claro, pasen.

Todos entraron hacia el vestidor; que estaba muy bien adornado, con un candelabro de color dorado en el techo y velas adornando las paredes, con un tapis floreado de color azul, con 3 sofás alrededor de una mesa al centro de la habitación, un armario al fondo de esta y un tocador de maquillaje.  
- ''Valla que es grande este camerino''- Pensó Sir Lyssandro  
-Bienvenida seas Sucrette-Saludo cordialmente el cantante tras la puerta.  
-Gracias por la bienvenida, bueno Sir Castiel, Sir Lyssandro el es Nathaniel- El cantante tras la puerta salió y… Lyssandro se quedo atónito era el chico que vio en el pasillo antes de la función y el que estuvo cantando en el escenario.  
-Gracias por recibirnos-Le dijo Castiel el cual no se encontraba muy emocionado por ver al famoso cantante.  
-Déjeme decirle que tiene una voz hermosa y hoy a dado una gran función- Sir Lyssandro dijo al vuelo aquellas palabras, la verdad él se encontraba nervioso de que recordara algo de lo que había dicho en los pasillos, el miedo le recorría cada parte de su cuerpo mientras esperaba la respuesta que provendría de este.  
-Gracias por el elogio- Nathaniel sonrió levemente, no era muy común que le alagaran por su trabajo-Les gustaría quedarse a beber algo?  
-Gracias pero yo no bebo-Dijo apenada Sucrette  
-Yo ya no puedo beber por problemas de salud- Dijo Castiel tantas reuniones sociales lo habían hecho débil al momento de beber alcohol y podría terminar haciendo cosas de las que se arrepentiría mas tarde.  
-No he bebido desde hace tiempo, acepto la oferta- Sir Lyssandro no bebía desde hace tiempo, ya le hacía falta perder la conciencia aunque sea por unos minutos  
-En ese caso, me retiro-Dijo Sucrette llevándose a Castiel con ella.

Sir Lyssandro se sintió incomodo en el momento, no le agradaba esta a solas con un desconocido, menos uno que le provocara esa clase de deseos.  
-Le gusta el vino toscano? Es algo común pero es mi vino favorito- Pregunto Nathaniel  
-Eh? Yo nunca lo he bebido  
-Créame es muy bueno pero, me embriaga muy rápido.  
-Me convenció.

Nathaniel sirvió dos copas de vino, le entrego una a Lyssandro.

-Bueno y cuénteme-dijo Lyssandro- como es que tiene tan maravillosa voz.  
-Es una historia algo larga y trágica.  
-Tengo tiempo antes de perder la conciencia.  
-Bueno conoce el termino castramiento o castrato- dijo Nathaniel tomándose su copa de vino de un solo sorbo.  
-Me temo que no lo conozco.  
-Bueno, es el termino que se le da cuando se le amputan los tes-testiculos a un hombre para que su voz sigua siendo armoniosa-Nathaniel relleno hasta el tope su copa.  
-Ya veo- Lyssandro dio un largo sorbido a su copa vaciándola por completo- No creí que existiera eso.  
-Pues existe y es horrible- Nathaniel bebió nuevamente de su copa dejándola a la mitad, nunca hablaba de eso no era muy agradable para el.  
-Supongo que eso hace que tenga problemas en …..el ….pues eso.  
-Quiere otra copa?  
-Claro-Nathaniel tomo su copa y la relleno con vino era obvio que buscaba no tocar el tema nuevamente-Gracias

Pasaron buen rato rellenado y bebiendo sus copas sin decirse una palabra, era incomodo para ambos hablar de algo tan personal y vergonzoso. Luego de un buen rato en el que a Nathaniel perdió totalmente la sobriedad se decidió por hablar.  
-Sabe? Es ho-horrible ser yo-Dijo el alcoholizado rubio.  
-Porque lo dice?- Le respondió Sir Lyssandro que no se encontraba tan ebrio por el momento; las celebraciones de Castiel a las que siempre era invitado lo habían hecho de ''estomago fuerte''.  
-No… Yo no...me….excito….con las…. mujeres y demonios, mi cuerpo ya no sirve, me siento inútil por tener esta voz me quitaron todo…yo… yo…. Sir Lyssandro usted cr-ee que doy asco?  
-Esto- Sir Lyssandro le dio una larga bebida a su copa para que las palabras vinieran a su mente- Mire amm yo… creo que usted es buena persona y el hecho de que su cuerpo ya no sirva, es falso; usted sigue vivo y siendo sano, personas morirían por tener ese talento que usted tiene y no debería sentir asco de si mismo solo por no poder excitarse.  
-Sir Lyssandro yo… usted lo haría con migo?  
-Yo que?-A Sir Lyssandro le confundían estas palabras; él era aun virgen, no había amado ni sentido nada por otra persona, menos aun por un hombre.  
-Ya lo escucho, lo haría con migo?-Estas palabras salieron de la boca de Nathaniel como si de simples palabras se tratasen; él no se lo había dicho a nadie, ni el deseo sexual que tenia por sentir algo ni la idea de tener algo con un hombre; nunca antes le había pasado por la mente hacer esa clase de cosas pero…. Pero Sir Lyssandro tenía algo que lo obligo a pedírselo .Que era?, ni el mismo lo sabía.  
-Esta loco? Somos hombres de Dios, cosas como esas no se nos tiene permitido hacer-Sir Lyssandro lo dijo en un tono muy ligero como para estar molesto- No lo hare, de ninguna manera-El no podía convencerse así mismo de no hacer algo, en el fondo deseaba arráncale las prendas a Nathaniel; pero no podía él era un hombre de Dios, se iría al infierno solo por unos minutos de placer carnal; Dios podía ser muy injusto.  
-Que ha hecho Dios por mi? Quitarme lo único que me hacia hombre, hacerme sentir vacio por dentro? No dejarme disfrutar de los placeres de una mujer?, O no necesaria mente tiene que ser una mujer, Sir Lyssandro.  
-Que intenta decirme?  
-Lo que le he dicho toda la noche ayúdeme a poder sentir algo, sabe? Lo escuche en los pasillos se que pensó o sintió algo por mi aspecto y si es así no le veo lo malo a que hagamos esto.  
-Está llenando mi mente de deseos impuros, desde que lo vi en los pasillos Nathaniel; ya no se que hacer ni que decir; me quede sin argumentos ni excusas.  
-Ve lo que digo, la mente se lo prohíbe, pero el cuerpo está deseoso.  
-S-i .

Nathaniel, se levanto bruscamente de su asiento y se acerco tambaleándose levemente, hacia el rostro de Lyssandro ¿Qué estaba pasando, por que hacían eso, porque ninguno quería parar? Mientras Sir Lyssandro se hacía preguntas; Nathaniel intentaba alejar todo pensamiento de su mente, no pensaba en las consecuencias que esto tendría para ambos, ni de la mala fama que se ganarían en todos lados.  
Finalmente los labios de ambos llegaron a tocarse, ambos se quedaron estáticos al pasar de unos segundos, pero Sir Lyssandro reacciono agresivamente sentando a Nathaniel sobre sus piernas y intensificando aquel beso que lo llevo al pecado.  
''Nunca había besado a nadie'' –pensaron ambos; mientras que Sir Lyssandro mordisqueaba los labios de Nathaniel, este trataba de posicionarse mas cómodamente, enrollando sus piernas en el torso de Sir Lyssandro. El sabor dulce del vino que Lyssandro tenía en la lengua humedecía cálidamente los labios de Nathaniel, el que no pudo más e introdujo su lengua dentro de su cavidad bucal, haciendo que Sir Lyssandro diera un respingo y se separara del beso.  
-Lo- lo siento, icé algo mal?-Pregunto Nathaniel, que se encontraba sonrojado y con saliva colgándole sobre los labios.  
-No, la verdad es que me ha tomado de sorpresa, Nathaniel?  
-S-i?  
- Se le ve muy tierno, cuando esta sonrojado-Sir Lyssandro rio y se acomodo un trozo de cabello que no lo dejaba ver muy claramente-Sabe pensé que no iba a pecar hasta el último de mis días pero… usted ha hecho el pecado divertido.  
-Bueno, usted también ha hecho que disfrutara pecar- Sir Lyssandro tomo por detrás de la nuca a Nathaniel – Sir Lyssandro- Dijo Nathaniel casi en un susurro.  
-Tiene saliva por aquí- fue lo que dijo Sir Lyssandro antes de lamerle la barbilla a Nathaniel, que se estremeció al sentir el pasar de su lengua -Y también aquí-dijo Sir Lyssandro antes de lamerle el cuello.  
-Sabe n-no creo te-tener tanta saliva –Tartamudeo Nathaniel al intentar hablar  
-Y no la tiene – Le dijo Sir Lyssandro.  
Sir Lyssandro lamio lentamente el cuello de Nathaniel, mientras este temblaba por la sensación que le provocaba, un gemido se le escapo a Nathaniel, gemido que iso que Lyssandro parara.  
-Me gusta ese sonido-le dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.  
-No fue apropósito se me escapo-El rostro de Nathaniel yacía sonrojado, nunca antes había tenido una sensación así, ni había habido alguien que lo hiciera sentir tan bien.

Lyssandro rebajo las manos hacia la cintura de Nathaniel haciendo que le quedara sobre su prominente erección.  
-Ngh¡ Sir Lyssandro? Qu-e?  
-Ya estoy fuera de mis casillas Nathaniel, ya no puedo controlarme.  
-Se estaba controlando?-Nathaniel rio levemente, con un gran sonrojo sobre sus mejillas; intentando ocultar la sensación de vergüenza en si mismo.  
-Nathaniel, yo ….-Lyssandro no pudo concluir aquella oración pues la puerta había sonado

* * *

**Okay tiene exceso de relleno, he estado ocupada por las festividades y no tuve tiempo de escribir y a ultimo minuto tuve que rellenar el contenido .. lo se es patetico. ¿Quien toco la puerta? Ni yo se inventare algo para mas tarde; hoy me la pasare escribiendo toda la noche; tal ves el hermano gemelo de Nathaniel se folle a Lyssandro okno no haria eso ... **


	4. No puedo controlarme

**Yo subiendo fic al día... es mas raro que german subiendo vídeo a tiempo ... bueno aquí esta el fic como les dije que no soy buena escribiendo el lemon hice mi mejor esfuerzo espero que les guste.**

* * *

-Quien será?-Pregunto el excitado Lyssandro a Nathaniel.  
-Escóndete rápido-susurro levemente a Lyssandro mientras desenvolvía sus piernas de su cintura.

Nathaniel se paró de golpe y Lyssandro se oculto dentro del armario; detrás de los grandes y emplumados abrigos que yacían dentro de este; Lyssandro escucho como los paso de Nathaniel se apresuraban hacia la puerta, luego el rechinido que esta producía le dio la señal de que había sido abierta, Lyssandro guardo silencio he intento no moverse temía que algo hiciera que lo descubrieran y mal pensaran de él. Su oído se agudizo la no percibir ningún sonido y puedo escuchar parte de la conversación que sucedía afuera.  
-Bueno y como explicaría usted las dos copas?-Lyssandro pudo distinguir una voz masculina que no era la de Nathaniel.  
-Estaba bebiendo y olvide donde puse la otra copa así que saque otra.  
-Buena excusa pero sigo sin créerle nada, se quedara a dormir en su camerino?  
-Si.  
-Seguro?  
-Estoy seguro no me siento muy bien y preferiría estar solo, no me busque en medio de la noche; cerrare con cerrojo por si acaso; avise a los del teatro, en todo caso, no creo que tengan problemas con esto.  
-Tsk… bueno duerma bien,…. pero me llevare los licores, conociéndolo se embriagara hasta perder la conciencia.-Lyssandro pudo oír los rechinidos de las botellas de vino que eran llevadas fuera del camerino- Tenga buena noche.

Lyssandro pudo oír como la puerta era cerrada, pero no se atrevió a salir, temía que siguiera dentro de la habitación; por lo que mejor esperaría a que Nathaniel le dijera que saliera; la puerta del closet se abrió lentamente y pudo oír como Nathaniel le susurraba su nombre en busca de él, Lyssandro sujeto la mano de Nathaniel arrastrándolo dentro, este rió y cerró la puerta a su paso.  
-Que fue eso?-pregunto Lyssandro.  
-Mi guarda-espaldas; se encarga de que no me escape por las noches, ni pierda la conciencia mientras me embriago-Nathaniel iso una pausa y continuo- o que traiga extraños aquí y haga cosas indebidas.  
-Pero no le obedecerá verdad?  
-Claro que no.

Nathaniel se acomodo sobre el cuerpo de Lyssandro, acercando sus cuerpos uno contra el otro; mientras que Lyssandro tomo su nuca y acerco su boca con la de el dándose así un apasionado beso; sus lenguas jugueteaban entre ellas, mientras su saliva colgaba en los labios de cada uno, ambos saboreaban el sabor a vino que ambos tenían aun impregnado en los labios; intentaban deshacerse de las ropas que les estorbaban el paso; primero la camisa de Nathaniel fue arrancada de su cuerpo, cortando el beso, luego Nathaniel se quito el saco y el pañuelo que le envolvía el cuello.  
-Sir Lyssandro…. No puedo respirar salgamos fuera del armario

Sir Lyssandro abrió la puerta de un impulso; cargo a Nathaniel sobre sus brazos y lo dejo caer sobre un sillón alargado; y continuo con su tarea de desvestirse, Lyssandro se dio la vuelta y se quito la camisa y los zapatos por lo que termino solo en pantalón; el cuerpo de Lyssandro era prominente en músculos, cubiertos por una blanquísima piel que se enrojecía muy rápidamente.  
-Se le ve muy bien-Nathaniel se sonrojo y relamió sus labios.

Lyssandro solo se limito a reír y intentar desvestir a Nathaniel, sus mallas isieron esto un poco difícil pero con trabajo termino quitándoselas dejándolo totalmente desvestido.  
Nathaniel empujo a Lyssandro sobre la alfombra del camerino, intentado arrancarle la última prenda de ropa que aún le quedaba sobre el cuerpo; lográndolo finalmente, dejando su cuerpo totalmente desvestido.  
-Lo lamento me emocione; ¿Estará bien si seguimos esto?-pregunto Nathaniel, el cual se encontraba totalmente confundido por sus propios actos.  
-Si no hubiera querido comenzar esto, desde un principio hubiera parado pero no lo hice; ¿Acaso se arrepiente?  
-N-no es eso, y es que….Sir Lyssandro yo… nunca había realizado actos como estos y yo… cálleme antes de que diga algo estúpido.  
-A que se refiere?  
-No lo sé, mejor sería continuar he ir hasta el final, ¿No lo cree?  
-S-i

Lyssandro sujeto a Nathaniel; por la parte trasera de la nuca; acercándolo lentamente a sus labios, mientras que con su otra mano intentaba acostarlo sobre la alfombra. Por otra parte Nathaniel no sabía que hacer y realizo lo primero que pensó; se recostó sobre la alfombra; siguiendo lo que Lyssandro intentaba hacer; posando su mano sobre la espalda de Sir Lyssandro y aventurando la otra al glande de Lyssandro.  
Las manos de ambos se encontraban acariciando el cuerpo del otro; Lyssandro tenía su mano derecha sobre la cintura de Nathaniel y su mano izquierda aun permanecía en la nuca de este acercándolo a él profundizando aquel beso; Nathaniel por otro lado tenia la mano izquierda sobre la espalda de este rasguñándolo levemente y la otra frotando el glande este provocándole una erección y gemidos en medio de aquel beso que se había roto por esa acción.  
-Ngh…amm.. Na-Nathaniel pa-para quiero… umm ah… ba-basta- Nathaniel dejo a medias lo que intentaba a hacerle a Lyssandro, dejando el liquido pre-semántico en la punta de su glande; el cual ya se encontraba muy erecto.  
-Sir Lyssandro- masajeo el glande de Nathaniel, esperando alguna reacción del momento; la cual no sucedía, por mas esfuerzo que este pusiera- Buen intento, perdone pero yo no siento nada es como si masajeara mi abdomen la sensación es muy poca-Lyssandro gruño molesto y miro a los ojos a Nathaniel mostrándole una sonrisa, de aspecto peculiar, la cual le provocaba un escalofrió a través de toda la espina.  
-En ese caso…- Lyssandro comenzó a levantarse, hasta quedar a la altura del cuello de Nathaniel mordisqueándolo y lamiéndolo; generando aquel sonido que encontraba tan satisfactorio; luego una de sus manos; que aun se encontraba en el miembro viril de Nathaniel; descendió hasta encontrarse con la entrada del ano, introduciendo el dedo índice a este; produciendo un gemido tan rotundo que Nathaniel tuvo que cubrirse la boca para que no atrajera la atención de nadie de fuera.- Con que es aquí.  
-Ca-cállese- el cuerpo de Nathaniel temblaba por la sensación de este invasor adentrándose, masajeando las paredes de esta estrecha cavidad haciendo que Nathaniel se esforzara en contener aquellos gemidos que sabría que llamarían la atención de más de una persona.  
-Ya se volvió aburrido, intentare ¿Algo le parece?- Nathaniel solo asintió con la cabeza y cubrió su boca con ambas manos preparándose para lo que viniera.

Lyssandro sujeto sus piernas; de manera que estas se encuentren abiertas; dejando el espacio suficiente, para que pudiera entrar sin ninguna complicación. Este sujeto de la cintura Nathaniel y acomodo la punta de su glande en la entrada de su ano; ejerció presión para que este entrada produciendo un gemido ahogado de Nathaniel y una respiración entrecortada.  
Para Lyssandro era una sensación de calidez y estrechidad, combinados con los gemidos ahogados de Nathaniel, le daban una sensación de desahogo y una satisfacción única.  
Mientras que para Nathaniel, era el dolor más horrible que haya sentido, por un lado las leves palpitaciones que podía percibir y el glande cálido; le generaban una agradable y dolorosa sensación.  
Lyssandro comenzó a moverse dentro de Nathaniel; empujando y retrayendo su glande repetidas veces; haciendo que Nathaniel perdiera el control de su propio cuerpo; gimiendo lo más fuerte que le era permitido; los gemidos solo incitaban a Lyssandro a hacer su tarea más ardua…. Aquel sonido lo enloquecía, lo sacaba de sus casillas totalmente.  
-Sir nhg! Lyss-andro pa-pa-re…ammm due-duele mu-cho Ahhh  
-En emm unos minutos se sentirá me-mejor- sin saberlo Lyssandro había comenzado a temblar, su cuerpo se sentía tan ligero, tan liberado, tan …tan excitado era difícil saber cómo es que su cuerpo hacia cosas por su cuenta moviéndose y tambaleándose dentro de Nathaniel provocando un nivel de excitación increíble.

Lyssandro sintió que la presión en su glande aumentaba cada vez más, mientras las respiraciones de ambos se cortaron; y Nathaniel pudo excitarse; el semen de Lyssandro logro salir llenando la cavidad anal de Nathaniel; dándole a ambos el éxtasis del momento.  
Ya ambos muy cansados se dejaron caer; quedando Nathaniel sobre el cuerpo de Lyssandro, el cual salió del interior de Nathaniel dejando a su salida su cavidad anal lleno de su semen.  
Dejando atrás una experiencia grata y agradable ambos se isieron a sí mismos la pregunta que pasaría mañana.

* * *

**Probablemente suba otro capitulo la otra semana de la continuación de esta pero no estoy segura **


	5. Agradecimientos ramdoms no es yaoi

Agradecimientos ramdoms…..  
Bueno luego de luchar contra mi misma diciéndome , ANDA PENDEJA SIGUE EL FIC MUCHAS QUIEREN QUE LO ACABES CON SELLO DE ORO Y UN LEMMON BIEN HECHO, finalmente no puedo hacerlo es mucho trabajo el investigar tanto sobre aquella época y además escribir con ese ademan tan culto de los personajes; más que como dije doy asco para estas cosas ….. Hare otros proyectos que serán ….. Mi hilo de caramelo y Nadando con el enemigo; ya estoy empezando con la investigación de eso para adentrarme lo más posible en el personaje .  
Lamento no haber podido seguir con este proyecto por lo difícil …. Aparte tengo vida … no no la tengo 8T  
Agradecimientos~  
-Diana Vejarano… la que me inspiro a escribir yaois y a shipiar a Nathaniel con medio mundo  
-Elizabeth Cardoza…. La hipster que me dio su cul opinión de mi yaoi  
-Lucero Chambi…. La que dijo que me iva a ayudar con el fic pero nunca lo iso  
-Yadira Asto… la que me dijo que mandara a matar a algien pero que no sea el uke y también me motivo a hacer mas profundo el yaoi ewe  
-Lady Lemmon *Arami*…. Aunque no la conozco me inspiro a ver yaoi y por ente a escribir

Gracias a tod s por haber leído mi fic, nos leemos pronto…  
Por favor dejar reviews y me dicen que tal les pareció el fic …..


End file.
